1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the technical field relates to a stereoscopic image display device that can prevent crosstalk and realize a three-dimensional stereoscopic image with high image quality by providing sufficient scanning time, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and size of display components, as well as reduce other drawbacks of cathode ray tubes have been developed. Technologies used in flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an OLED display.
Among flat panel display technologies, the OLED type of display, which displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode generating light by recombination of electrons and holes, consumes less power while having a rapid response speed. Additionally, an OLED display provides excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
In general, a plurality of pixels which emit light in the OLED display. The OLEDs generate light having a predetermined luminance to correspond to data current supplied form a pixel circuit.
Digital driving, which is one example of a gray expression method, adjusts a time when the OLED of the pixel is in a light emission state. In the case of the OLED display that follows the digital driving method, one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames and a light emitting period of each sub-frame is appropriately set in order to display a gray image. The pixel emits light during a sub-frame selected depending on an image signal for gray expression among the plurality of sub-frames constituting one frame.
Meanwhile, in order to display a stereoscopic image, at least two images corresponding to two different view points may be displayed within one frame display period. In general, a stereoscopic image display device displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image corresponding to a human visual system such that an image is received by a left and right eyes within one frame period.
That is, one frame period is divided into a left-eye image section and a right-eye image section and includes a left-eye image display period displaying the left-eye image in the left-eye image section and, thereafter, includes a right-eye image display period displaying the right-eye image in the right-eye image section.
According to a field sequential driving method, a display panel is sequentially scanned from an upper portion to a lower portion of the display panel. As a result, crosstalk of a left eye image and a right-eye image may occur.
Recently, research on reduction of crosstalk, and crosstalk prevention methods has been conducted. However, it is difficult to completely prevent crosstalk. In addition, expression of grayscales according to an original image data signal is not easily achieved due to luminance loss during the crosstalk prevention process. Furthermore, a data charging period according to a sufficient data signal cannot be assured.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a a display device that can display a clear three-dimensional stereoscopic image with high quality by completely preventing crosstalk, and simultaneously providing sufficient time writing data to the display and compensating luminance of the display.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.